The present invention relates to a vehicle security device. In the prior art, security systems for vehicles are known; however, Applicant is unaware of any such system which includes all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,144 to Pagano teaches the concept of a device designed to resemble a surveillance camera and having illumination means which are activated or deactivated responsive to sensing of an intrusion. The present invention differs from the teachings of Pagano as including a plurality of actual cameras along with the associated electrical circuitry therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,375 to Maddox et al. discloses an intrusion detecting device including sensors such as ultrasonic and microwave sensors designed to monitor an area. The present invention differs from the teachings of Maddox et al. as including a plurality of cameras hidden in a vehicle and control structure allowing the cameras to record a sensed intrusion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,463 to Michetti discloses a land vehicle mounted audio-visual trip recorder designed to operate when a vehicle is moving to monitor various aspects of the operation thereof. The present invention differs from the teachings of Michetti as being intended to operate when a vehicle is at a standstill for the purpose of monitoring any intrusions or disturbances.